marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Dent (Earth-Two)
Harvey Dent, (also known as Two-Face), was the District Attorney of Gotham, New York and later an ally of the Batman family. Biography Early life Harvey Dent was born on March 30, 1955 in Dallas, Texas to Lucy Blake, who came from a family of oil tycoons, and Christopher Dent, a successful attorney. Born a child of wealth and privilege, young Dent was close friends with Someone until he moved away. Around this time, Dent often found himself harassed by a school bully. After being bullied for weeks, Dent decided to stand up to him. One day, he lost his temper and punched the bully in the face. The next day, Dent found out that the bully was in the hospital. Though he went there to get his appendix removed, Dent thought he had sent him there because of their fight. Dent felt so guilty about what happened that he vowed never to lose his anger like that again. Over the years, that built up anger developed into a second personality. Dent managed to keep it under control for most of his life, but it would always slip out during brief moments of anger and embarrassment. After graduating high school, Dent would go to college at Harvard University where he met and became friends with the millionaire Bruce Wayne. Harvey and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, though Dent always seemingly outmaneuvered the otherwise brilliant Wayne. Once he finished his studies at Harvard, Dent remained in Massachusetts for a time as a lawyer. He later moved to Gotham, New York and his hard work ethic allowed him to rise to become District Attorney. During his time in Gotham, he distinguished himself enough to be nicknamed "Apollo" by the media, because he was charming, good-looking and seemingly untouchable. He was dedicated to his job of upholding law and order, and became one of the first supporters, allies and even friends of the new Batman, unaware that he was in actuality his friend Bruce Wayne. Powers and Abilities Abilities High Intellect: Harvey Dent possessed a high level of intelligence, capable of setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding the Batman and was considered by some as a master strategist. Trained Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Harvey Dent was extensively trained by Batman in Hand to Hand combat and proved a match against him on occasion. Skilled Attorney: He was also a successful attorney, and was proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. Weaknesses Multiple Personality Disorder: Two-Face was obsessed with duality. He did things according to chance and therefore relied heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. Paraphernalia Equipment Double-Headed Coin: Two-Face used a two-headed silver dollar, one side of which was defaced, the other side clean. Flipping the coin dictated Harvey when making any significant life decisions. If the coin landed on the scarred side, Two-Face would pursue acts of evil. If the coin landed on the unmarked side, he was compelled to commit acts of good. At one point, Dent as Two-Face was so dependent on the coin for any of his criminal acts that he could be easily defeated by taking the coin away from him or preventing him from seeing the result of the flip. Dent lessened his dependency on the coin flip to whether a situation should be implemented, rather than each individual act. Weapons Typically Two-Face used a variety of automatic and semi-automatic handguns to conduct his criminal affairs. Personality and traits Harvey's mind was as damaged as his face in a attack initiated by mobster Sal "The Boss" Maroni. Relationships Romantic Interests Pamela Isley Gilda Dent Friends Bruce Wayne References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:District Attorney's of Gotham Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Lawyers Category:Dent family Category:Individuals with mental disorders